love is never lost
by alysonsummerblack1990
Summary: i suck at summaries but its about Edward and Leah. The last chapter is a A/N so its only 4 chptrs
1. The begining

**She sat there for a moment, just looking. He was her life and he had left her. The only thing she could think about was Jake. He boyfriend, now turned ex. They were together seven months in secret. They ere both surprised that they each kept it from the pack. Then that freak was born. Renesmee. She hated that freak. Jake had imprinted on it and they had fallen in love, leaving me alone in the woods waiting for him to come rushing back. But he hadn't. he was with _her_ now. She wanted to crawl into a ball and cry her eyes out but she had to stay strong. Like I hadn't had enough despair in my life. Dad dying, now this? Hell no. I'm not taking this sitting down. I will get him back, one way or another. He'll be mine. **

**Some one cleared their throat about seven feet away from me. I jumped and turned around. To my surprise it was the freaks father Edward. "What do you want?" I snapped. He slowly walked toward me and said, "I know about you and Jacob. Don't worry I wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, but I would like to talk to you for a moment. Another thing, Nessie isn't mine. She is my brother , Emmett's. " I looked at him in shock. "Well you are already talking don't let me stop you." **

**He nodded once and continued, "Jacob was also with Bella the same night that she got pregnant. So she was cheating on Emmett. And she was cheating on me with Emmett. Emmett isn't mad he is happy that he got picked over everyone else. But as I was saying Jacob and Bella were together when you were. He was cheating on you Leah." I looked at him feeling as if I was going to cry. **

**He came up to me and cupped my face in his hands. "Im sorry Leah." Then he did the weirdest thing. He kissed me. With another big surprise I kissed him back. Then one thing clicked with another. _I love him. _I loved a filthy bloodsucker. Then at the same time we said , "I love you." And then I kissed him.**

**About a week later we had found out I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child. Could this month get any weirder? Yes, Yes it could. Edward and I had walked in on Rosalie. _With Paul. _She had gone off when she found out about Bella and Emmett. Now we had figured out that she had been having a affair as well. "This family has issues." I thought. With hearing this in his head Edward smiled and kissed me. Damn, I love him.**

* * *

(A/N) Ok now im sorry bout skipin so much its just that I get distracted and then ill end up with a different story and this one will never get finished. Ok now ill let yall get back to the story! ~ _Alyson =D_

* * *

**So when our little baby was born and she opened her gold eyes for the first time, we knew we had made the right decision. She's a beautiful little baby girl. The best part was yet to come though. Our little girl was born in secret and given to the Volturi, for when she turned 18, her life shall be taken back and she will return here. For now her name shall be Kayla Cullen. For then she will be called Kayla Sterling. She has black hair and pale skin. She opened her eyes and looked up at me and she smiled. Then she looked over at her father and giggled. She knew him as who he was, not as every one thought him as. The worst part was that we had to give her to Aro the next day. I don't want her to leave but she has to. I had to be a big girl and do what's best for my girl. She looked around for awhile longer then she silently started to sleep. She looked so peaceful. Alec walked up and said " This is her?" **

**With my nod he continued to say "She is a pretty baby. Jane will love taking care of her, as will I." My head wipped around to Edward and I thought , "_No not jane of what I have heard she is pretty mean,. I don't want her near my baby!" _He gave a quick nod and looked at Alec and said , "Wed be happier if Jane wouldn't take care of Kayla. Maybe you can take care of her? Or maybe someone else, just not Jane please." I admired him staying so calm, something I could never do. I nodded in agreement and Alec gave me a puzzled look and said, " Can you not speak? That is just Edward to go for a …. Special human." I handed Kayla to Edward and said to him in a voice that dripped with ice, "I can speak and you will be careful with my baby or it will be the last thing you will ever do. Understand? and I am not human, I am a werewolf." With this he looked at Edward with a surprised expression. **

**He said, "You and a dog?" "Big mistake calling me dog" I slapped him as I said it and he yelped in pain. He rubbed his cheek and said, "Y-yes ma'am!" I said, "Good boy" with a face of stone. Edward was looking at me with his eyes happy and proud. He mouthed, "Good one!" And I laughed and took my little girl in my arms. I sighed and looked down at her. She was the prettest baby i had ever seen.**


	2. Some might leave, But some will return

She had slept through our little fight but I knew she would live to be a powerful girl. My Kayla, my baby girl. She would grow up like her mother. Powerful and strong but not knowing it till later in life.

Edwards POV:

The next morning Leah handed Kayla to Aro with a look of pain on her face, "My baby…" she whispered as Aro was walking away. Leah turned around and buried her head in my chest. I felt a wetness on my chest as I looked down only to see her crying. I hushed her and wrapped my arms around her. "Shhhh its ok. Well see her again. We can always go visit her." With this she looked up at me and said, "Good cause I wanna go see her on every holiday and on her birthday! That means Christmas, thanksgiving, Halloween ,Mothers day and Fathers day. Those are the holidays we go see her! Ok?" I smiled and nodded. Of course Little Leah was worrying about Kayla instead of us. We had to make some pretty good excuses for leaving so much. She nodded and sniffed.

We were outside in the woods about seven miles away from the house. I heard a rustling in the bushes behind us. I whipped around and jumped over the bush only to come face to face with a person. He had black hair and silver eyes. I pushed him back a little and he glared at me. I then noticed a girl behind him who looked about his age, maybe a year younger? She had silver eyes with a violet tint and long black hair with silver tips. On her forehead she had a silver crescent moon that had swirls and arrows around it , going all down her neck. She had pale skin and blood red lips. She came forward and put a finger on my chest. "Who are you?" she asked. I said, "You are on my land. I should be asking that." She gave me a look and said, "too bad I asked first."

I rolled my eyes and tried to read her mind. Her mind was just as bad as Bella's. I couldn't read it. I sighed and said ,"My names Edward Cullen. And back there is Leah Clearwater, my girlfriend." She nodded and said, "Okay. Im Alyson, this is my brother Jaxx." I said, "What no last names?" She shook her head and said, "I don't trust you enough yet. Jared, go get Maxwell." A littler boy around eleven nodded and said, "Ok." A moment later two identical boys showed up behind Alyson. The boys had blond hair and blue eyes. Alyson looked at me and said , "Their twins. Their names are Jared and Maxwell. If you aren't nice they have a skill unlike any other."

After she said this the boys laughed and patted a bag by their feet. I wonder what is in that bag. Alyson snapped, "None of your business." And then pulled the boys closed to her. Did she just read my mind? "Yes I did now stop being so baffled by us. We are almost normal. I guess…" Jaxx put his hand on her shoulder and she nodded. I was just freaked out right now, "Leah come over here," I said. She walked back over to me and gasped when she saw them. Alyson looked at her and said, "Hi im Alyson this is Jaxx, Jared and Maxwell." Leah nodded and said, "Um nice to meet you. Where are your parents?"

With this all of the new comers laughed. "Us? Parents? Ha that's a good one! Oh my you are serious? Well then, um back in Arizona I think. If they aren't there they did their best to follow us. Jaxx where's Luna?" The big male looked around and shook his head. "Crap. Maxie go find her and bring her here please." Alyson said with a worried expression. We then heard a little giggle from above us. I looked up and saw a two year old girl hanging upside down from a branch, arms swinging. "Luna get down!! Are you trying to kill us?" Said one of the littler boys. Luna shook her head and floated down. I looked at them with pure amazement and said, "Who are you? Where do you come from and what's with the little one floating?!?!!"  
Jaxx smiled and said slowly, "My sister already explained but we come from Arizona, a place called the Academy. We recently escaped. We are …different, you could say." With this Alyson picked up the little one and shook her shoulders. To our utter amazement two wings sprouted from her back. I heard Leah gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. Alyson rolled her eyes and said, "We have to go, sorry for bothering you. Luna do you see anyone else?" The little one said with a voice of honey, "Papa." Alyson's eyes widened and said, "What? Where?" Luna pointed back in the direction of Jacobs's house. I looked back to see Jacob himself standing there. His eyes wide he said under his breath, "Aly." Alyson walked over and said, "Jacob Back? Is that truly you?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes he hugged the girl. She smiled and said, "I missed you." By this time Leah and I were completely lost. "I think Jake has some explaining to do!" With hearing his name Jacob looked over at us and said, "Correction, me and Nessie have some explaining to do."

I said , "then we had better get back to the house." Jacob nodded and looked at Aly then at Jaxx and said, "You better come too, Ness will want to see you." They both nodded and Jaxx took Luna from Aly She took the boys hands and walked behind Jacob. When they got about three miles away I turned and said, "this will be a good three hours out if our life." Leah laughed and started walking back to the house. I followed her for a mile or two then I grabbed her arm and kissed her. I would never get tired of that. She laughed again and said, "We can do this all we want later. But for now we had better get back before Jake tell them something drastic." We walked back hand in hand. We got back in time to see Bella scream, "You had kids?!??!!? With my daughter?!?!?!"

Jacob winced and said, "Bells calm down! It was years ago!! It's fine!" Nessie nodded in agreement and Bella scream, "But you never told me?! Im a grandmother and you never told me?! Im to young to be a grandmother! Im not old!!" Esme said, "Excuse me? I am a grandmother! Does that make me old?" Bella calmed down some and said, "Oh Esme! Im sorry you do know what I mean right?" Esme nodded and smiled. "Bella im sorry I over reacted. Sometimes we act a little over board! All of us do!" Bella said, "Excuse me?" Esme said, "Bella, I think you are pregnant sometimes!"

Esme was right, Bella is overly hormonal. "What?!" was Bella's only response. "Bella, Esme is right. You go overboard with your emotions all the time." Jasper said. She walked over to him and said, "Excuse me? Im what?" Jasper gulped and said, "Over emotional?" She growled and stalked upstairs. Emmett said, "Great another hissy fit! Why can't she just stop it? Oh ya and I agree with you guys. She is overly hormonal!" Emmett ran upstairs after her and we heard a loud smack. Emmett came back downstairs with a fading red mark on his cheek. "Ok that didn't work." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Leah didn't even try, she laughed. "Bella bitch having a hissy fit then huh?" Emmett nodded. Rosalie laughed and said, "Nice one Leah!" Leah was beaming. "_I fit in." _was what I got from her mind. I looked over at her. She looked up at me with a face full of excitement.

The girl we had met earlier, Alyson, said, "Well then um, I think that was a little over board. Oh ya and Edward was it? " When I nodded she continued, "Ok then. Kiss Leah and get over with it!" Both Leah and I turned bright red. Well I turn ever paler. Jacob looked over at Leah with a what-the-hell course telling her what to do is a bad thing.

A very bad thing. Leah walked over and slapped Alyson. Jaxx looked mad and thought , "_Edward get your chick away from my sister. Ya I know you read minds. Stay out of mine. This is a one and only time. Don't even try to get back round stuff from here." _ I looked over at him baffled that he knew of my ability. He was looking over at Jacob but his thoughts were projected towards me. Alyson walked over at looked Leah in the eyes and said, "Punch yourself. Do not ever slap me or anyone in my family again." Leah had a blank expression on her face then she punched herself in the gut.

She fell to the ground with a loud thump. Jacob had a proud expression on his face and he said, "Nice Aly! Can you do that to Paul?" She smirked and said, "Sure. Haven't seen Uncle Paul in ages! How is he? Has he imprinted yet? Oh ya and how's Claire and her two year oldness?" Uncle?? Alyson was Jacobs's _daughter?? _When Leah finally got off the floor I was standing like a stone. "Edward? Are you okay? Did she punch you too?" I shook my head and said, "She is your niece." "What????" was Leah's reply. "She's my aunt?" Alyson yelled.

Jacob thought, "_Nice one Eddie boy." _Okay this time I didn't hold it in. I punched Jacob. Emmett totally surprised kicked him. Rosalie smiled and said, "Get him Emmett! Wait no I want to!" And with this she tackled him. They landed about twenty feet away from where he was standing. Rosalie was beating the living wolf out of him and he looked so surprised that he wasn't even fighting back. Leah said, "Get him Rose! Beat his ass!" Rosalie gave a warrior yell and kicked him somewhere guys never want kicked. Jacob yelped and curled into a ball. I was already laughing but that was my limit, I fell on the floor. Someone yelled "Dog pile on the vampire!" and everyone jumped on me.

Emmett was going to pay for this later! When everyone was finished piling on top of me I jumped up and punched Emmett. He laughed and said, "C'mon little bro! Just having a little fun!" Okay he was right, as much as I hated to admit it. Even in my head I didn't like it. But I'll have to deal. "Emmett where's Renesmee?" I asked with pure curiosity He spun in a full circle, searching the room. "Ya where's mom?." One of the littler boys asked. Her voice came from the kitchen, "Mom? Jaxx is that you? My little boy is home!" She ran in her arms open for a hug but when she saw how many were there she gasped. "Alyson? Maxwell? Jared? But Jake said you were dead! Give your mother a hug!" They all ran over and hugged her. "Who is this? I don't remember having another girl."

Alyson smiled and said, "She is mine. My fiancé, he died last year. Poor Alexander had gotten taken back to the Academy. So we figure he's dead. They wont keep him alive. He was taken a year and a half ago." Renesmee's face went from, happiness to complete horror. "Alexander? Alexander Sterling? I remember him! A sweet little boy he was. To bad he is gone, you two would be the perfect married couple." Alyson's face turned red and she nodded "We even bought a house for us all. You should have seen Jared's face. Priceless! I mean when he found out I was pregnant he was like 'Oh my gawd! Youra whata?' Priceless!"

She laughed and Jared said, "Not my fault! I don't even want to remember how I found out! It was awful!" Alyson smirked and said, "What you don't like seeing" Jared cut her off with a "No! No! Don't remind me!" Alyson laughed and Jaxx said, "Please enlighten us why not?" Jared made a face and shook his head, "Uh no! It was nasty!!" Alyson said, "Oh its not that bad bro! Its only victory" Jared yelled and hid under the table. I laughed at seeing this. "Let me finish for my dear sister. Victory sex. It was only victory sex". Jared screamed and covered his ears. Ok this was funny!

Leah laughed and said, "I bet that was painful to walk in on! To even hear would be painful! Was it on a tree?" She continued to laugh as Jared yelled under the table, "Nasty people!!! You are very nasty people!! I don't care if your family you are nasty!" Jacob was laughing even harder now and Nessie was biting her lip to keep from it. I didn't even try to hold in my laughter. If anyone had walked in at the moment we would look like lunatics. Of course Carlisle walked in with Bella in a tow. She had a I-just-got-laid look on her face and I quickly got into Carlisle's mind. "_Wow Edward missed out! Bella is truly amazing in bed!" _Carlisle had slept with Bella?! I didn't know this family anymore. I looked at Leah and grabbed her arm.


	3. Life can have its ups and downs

"Follow me" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I yelled over the laughter, "Im taking Leah home!" Carlisle nodded and gave me a don't -tel-anyone-about-bella-and-I look. I shook my head and walked out the door with Leah. "Carlisle slept with Bella. Did you not see her face? It as printed on it." "You have one messed up family don't ya Eddie?" Leah said with a sexy smirk. I sad, "You are the only one I let call me Eddie but ya messed up family. Check! How bout we go to your house? Seth isn't there is he?" Leah shook her head with a i-know-what-we-can-do look. I looked at her and nodded. She made a yippee noise. I laughed at her excitement to get me in bed, something Bella never did. This was the second time. The first had led to Kayla so we are going to be careful. No matter how much I wanted to pound her. I mean I loved her so I could not hurt her. Again. Making her go through Kayla was just awful. Her throwing up every hour or two just awful! Even the smell killed me. But watching her almost die, because of me. I can't put her through that again. Nope not gunna! Leah was waving her hand in front of my face. "Eddie comes back to this planet! Eddie!! Eddie boy!" "Oh what? Sorry deep in thought." I said.

She laughed. "You? Thinking? Ha ha! Good one!" I looked at her and said, "You know hat you aren't getting tonight?" Her laughter faded and she said, "But Eddie now im horny! Don't do that to me! Come on sleeping with you is a stretch don't make it worse!!" I slapped her upside the head and said, "Yup not getting that tonight! No matter how you insult me you will get nothing! Nothing you will get! Got it? Good!" Then she started to pout. Dammit I hate it when she pouts. She sticks her bottom lip out like a two year old and its just damned adorable! "Fine! Just stop with the pouty lip! It kills me!" She smiled and hugged me. She looked like a child on Christmas morning. Just cause she was getting laid by a vampire, she looked like she was in heaven. Wow she has low standards!

Leah's POV

The next morning when I woke up felt sore. Damned Edward why does he have to be so sexy? Me being drunk last night really didn't help! I said so many things that I so regret. Like the whole Eddie not fair!! I wanna be on top! Did not get my happiness level up. But on top isn't that bad! Just when I hit my head on the head board…. Ouch! Metal head boards are in fact good when your vampire boyfriend is super strong. Its even better when you can chain him to it with lead chains! He cant break them! Or the head board for that matter. I rolled over and fell off the bed. "Ouch! Owwy Eddieee! Help me up!" "What you wanna be on top again?"

He said mocking me. "Zip it buddy! I was drunk so none of that counts!" I yelled at him, climbing back onto the bed. I dared to look at my arms. They were covered in bruises! How will I explain this? "I don't even want to know the excuses you'll come up with for where you were last night. You had a pack meeting. And I have my excuse all read for the go! Good luck!"

He said while picking up shredded clothing. All of which were his. "Well cya Leah!" He said as he jumped out the window with only a pair of pants on. The pants had looked better. I looked around the room for my clothes but I couldn't even find my underwear. My bra had mysteriously disappeared too. I am going to kill Edward! He took my freaking underwear and bra! Why does he need those? Pictures of Edward trying on my bra went through my head and I laughed pretty loudly! Then the ones of him in my underwear were even better. I ended up on the floor laughing at my pictures. Ya know what, he probably took them to Alice to put on Jasper!

Ya Jasper the cross dresser! Edward told me about when Carlisle took the family to therapy and I feel off of him onto the floor laughing. That as just plain hilarious! It couldn't have gotten better and I mean that. So I looked around the room for the rest of my clothes, all of which were in two pants had seen way better days and my shirt looked as if it had been through a shredder. Ya it looked like Edward was here. I went and found a new pair of pants and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and groaned. I smelled like leech! I ran upstairs and took a shower and used every soap in there and when I got out I put on so many lotions I thought my nose might burst. I still smelled like leech. "Crap. What can I do?" Seth banged on the bathroom door and said, "C'mon sis I gotta pee!"

I laughed and said, "One minute squirt!" I had called him squirt since he was five and he got a water gun and all he did with it was drink the water in it. So I called him squirt cause he had to pee so much. It was actually kind of funny. He whined for days, I locked the bathroom door and threw the key in the ocean. Every time he had to pee he had to go out side and phase. Then he could pee. But that took like fifteen minutes. It still was funny. I opened the door and walked out. There you go squirt. Don't stink it up too much!" He gave a humorless laugh and ran in. I decided to go to the Cullen's house to go see Rosalie. Normally Rose is a bitch but she is my best friend. Emmett is tolerable. Its fun to be around them, Alice tried to take me shopping. That didn't end well. Jasper is fine but after awhile he gets bored and messes with my emotions, gets me all lovey dovey. Jackass.

Oh for all the children think that says donkey or stupid. I don't care just make something up. I guess that doesn't matter but ya whatever. I went into the woods and took off my clothes and dropped them on the ground. I phased and picked up my clothes in my mouth and ran over to the woods. When I was about twenty feet from the house I phased and ran toward the house. Rosalie opened the door and said, "Hey girl! Paul's pouting cuz I ditched him in bed cause you were coming over."

I laughed and yelled, "Paul stop pouting! You'll be with her all night! And for the rest of the week! I have to go to Paris to see family. Um it was moms family her mom went there after a year or two from meeting me. Apparently I repel people too!" Rose laughed and we both fell onto the couch. "want to take Edwards Volvo for a ride?" Rose said with pure joy. I have a evil smile and nodded. "Don't you dare even touch that car!" Edward yelled from upstairs. A milla-second later he was leaning over me and yelling at Rosalie. I did a pretty bad thing. I pushed him down onto the table. "C'mon Rose lets have some fun!" She smiled and nodded. "This will be fun!" She grabbed her purse and dug in it for a while. She pulled out two things. One a tube of lipstick.

Two a condom. Hehe this would be fun! Edward gave me a horrified look and said, "You wouldn't!" I nodded and said, "Oh contraire! I in fact would!" I went over and straddled his waist. He gulped, doing his best to act like he didn't want it. He was kind of mutual, not dating anyone. Well that his family knew about. If they knew about us and what we did every night we'd be dead by now! Ya totally and completely dead. I smirked and said, "Did you actually think that I, Leah Clearwater, would fuck you? I mean seriously!" His face went from horror to complete shock. "Leah! But I thought you liked me!"

I laughed and said, "Puh-lease! Seriously? You and me Cullen? I don't think so!" I immediately thought, "_sorry have to seem like I hate you so no one will figure it out! But I thought last night was amazing but I was drunk so what ever I said then did not count!" _He laughed and said, "Ya right fucking a dog would be just as bad as liking a bathroom floor in seven – eleven. Totally disgusting." I nodded in agreement. Rosalie said, "Do you guys think you are covering up your affair? Well your not." "_How does she know?? We kept it quiet! Oh no do you think she knows about Kayla? This will be awful!" _I looked over at her and said, "Our what?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously the lust coming off of you two is just awful! Do you know how crazy it's making me? Ugh and Paul is away hunting. He just has to be away when im all horny! Oops did I say that out loud?" I nodded ad she had a uh-oh look on her face. I smiled and gave her a tell-anyone-and-your-dead look. She nodded and said, "So how long has it lasted?" I looked at her and said, "about six years. We left about seven times a year to go to the Voultori. They have our…. Child." Rosalie's eyes almost popped out her head.

"Your what? Your child? And who did you tell? Is that why you were gone to Seattle for six months! But that was six months! Pregnancies take nine!" she said. I looked at her and said, "Well im a werewolf and he is a vampire, so that made the baby grow faster. Not as fast as Bella bitches did but mine took three months less. I never left I was staying at my house, since Sue married Charlie the house has been empty except me and Seth. We are all alone. I cook ,clean, and pretty much everything my mom was supposed to do. In a way , I was a mom before I even met Edward." Rosalie still looked like I was a three headed turtle. "Whaat?" I explained it all again and she still had that look. I rolled my eyes. This was getting on my nerves. "Do you want to go see her? We are going on Friday. So today is Monday so that gives you a little less then a week to get packed. I will call Aro. Kayla will be glad to have a aunt she can see. Do you understand why we kept her a secret? Alyson is one too but she was born before and I want everyone to calm down about that first. But I will tell everyone about her sooner or later. Well go pack we are going to Italy so pack stylish."

Rose nodded and said, "Kay I'll go do that." I smiled and kissed Edward. "Ya know what? It isn't that bad with someone knowing. Not too bad, just the explaining isn't that great. But no overreactions. Well this far." I said with a smile. "Well someone is in a chatty mood. Now aren't we?" He said looking up at me. I giggled and nodded. "Now will you get off me I don't want anyone else to find out. Not to be mean or anything its just did you see Rosalie?" I smiled and got off him. "Ya but it would be so nice to be able to do it when ever we wanted. Not just at my house when Seth isn't there. That isn't fair to me!" He smirked and said, "What is the big bad wolf all horny?"

I hmmfed and muttered, "Maybe." He laughed at me and pulled me into his lap. I didn't notice that he had gotten back on the couch. I of course was pouting. He laughed and poked my arm. I yelped cause I had a bruise there. He laughed for the fiftieth time today. I of course pulled out the pouty lip. He laughed and said, "No more pouty lip! No more!" He then started to tickle me. My only weakness. I laughed and fell back on the couch. He was leaning over me tickling me like there was no tomorrow. "Stop! Stop! Uncle!! Edward!! Stop! Stop tickling me!" When he stop I tackled him and tickled him. "Let's see how you like it!" He was laughing pretty loudly. I remembered he didn't have to breath so he could laugh all he wanted. He finally yelled, "Uncle! Stop! Leah stop tickling me! Uncle!" When I stopped he was gasping for breath.


	4. The end for now!

**He looked like he could die from laughing. I smirked and said, "I win!" He smirked right back and said, "Not yet!" I gave him a puzzled look and he talked me and pined my arms above my head. "Prepared to die Clearwater?" He said with a impish grin. "Prepared to die Cullen?" I said with his exact tone. He said, "Well how could you kill me if im holding your hands above your head and me over you?" She smiled and said, "Do you not remember that I am a werewolf?" "Oops forgot that!" **

**I decided to think about how Jacob cheated on me but it didn't get me mad. There was almost nothing he could do to keep me from phasing unless he kissed me. Reading my mind like he always does, he followed my orders perfectly. He kissed me so perfectly I couldn't feel any other part of my body. When he stopped I gasped for breath and said, "Well that never gets old!" He laughed at me and kissed me again. He loosened his grip and I flipped us over. "Eddie I wanna be on top!" I heard him mimic me under his breath. I kneed him in the don't-kick-me-there spot and he yelped. **

**I giggled and he said, "Oh you are going to pay for that!" "I bet im not going to pay for that cuz im broke! I don't have any money!" I said still laughing. "Not that pay! I have another idea!" And you don't have to read minds to figure out what he was talking about! Ok for all the kids reading this, avert your eyes! Do not read! Confidential! Grown up stuff! Ok I know that makes you want to read it more but if you read what is coming up, you will be scarred for life. I mean seriously? **

**Really? Do you want to hear what grown ups do when your at your friends house? Its not pretty but if your still reading, good freaking luck. "Ok I think moving would be a good idea. Cause if any one in your family walked in the front door or walked down those stairs, I will be embarrassed and you would be laughed at for the rest of your never dieing life. Do you ant that?" He laughed and shook his head. We both got up and we walked out the door. After we were in the woods for about a mile, he tripped. Something he never did. **

**I gave him a funny look and he said, "I love you so much Leah. I don't know what I would do without you. A vampire and a werewolf together isn't the commonest couple but I don't care." He got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. "Leah Clearwater, you are the love of my never ending life, you are my soul. Will you marry me?" I sat there and stared at him until he said, "Leah, will you? Will you become my wife?" I said, "What do you think babe?" after I said it I kissed him. "I love you Edward! I love you so much! You are the love of my never ending life too! I am also immortal! So we can be together forever!" **

**His grin widened as he kissed me again. I felt bark against my back. I was against a tree, with Edward Cullen kissing me. I had it good right now. One of his hands was in my hair while the other one was on my hip. My arms were around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I loved him more then I had loved anyone or anything else. **

**Of course reading my mind he said, "I love you too. You are my life. Bella and I were going to get married but e didn't because of Emmett and Jacob. Nothing will stop us from getting married. Nothing." I know nothing will get between us. I wont allow it. I honestly wont. He moved his hands to the point were he was holding me up against the tree. With one of my hands I tugged on his shirt to get it off. The other was on his hip. "Edward I love you so much Its too bad you cant get drunk **

**I would love to see that."` ."` He laughed and said, "Uh no you wouldn't. When I was human I drank with my friends and family every night. Just wine and champagne but I go drunk sometimes. I was very abusive. Not the nicer friend" I looked at him and said, "You are too sweet for that. I know you wouldn't do anything to me. Not even if you tried." He smiled and said, "You are the sweeter one. I was a very bad kid. **

**I crashed my fathers carriage. Ya I wonder the same thing. How did I crash a carriage? I don't even know. I was drunk so I don't even remember." I smirked and said, "Ya I would love to see that! I crashed hen I was phased once. I ran into a tree. That hurt for awhile. I woke up in the forest naked the next morning. Human. So I was naked in the forest for about six hours. And I was drunk. Not the best combo." He laughed and said, "Ok I know I didn't go that far when I as drunk. Ya that would have been pretty bad." I knew what he meant but I was confused. "I thought vampires lost most of their human memory. How do you remember all this?" He gave me a funny look and said, " For a werewolf you sure do know a lot about vampires. But I don't know. **

**It seems like I can remember most when I as drunk then hen I was sober. All I really remember is my parents name and how I died. And then the drunk parts of course. Huh you have a good point Leah." I nodded and said, "I usually do. Now where were we?" He smiled and kissed me again. I kissed him back as if it were the last time I was going to see him. He was a amazing man and I love him. No matter if he is a blood sucking leech. Even if I as a dog. "Did you just call yourself a dog? Wow Leah you have changed dramatically." **

**I slapped him upside the head and said, "My head is personal, stay out. Unless I say so. And I will when I want to." He nodded. I wanted him so badly right now. I pressed my lips against his. His hands went to my shirt and tore it to pieces, making it look like I got mad and phased. "Nice thinking." He smiled and said, "No one can know just yet." I giggled and tore off his shirt "we got in a fight. I tore your shirt after I phased. Kay?" He nodded and tore my pants to shreds. I grabbed his and did the same. We were sitting there, my back against a tree him holding onto my butt so I wont fall. We were only in our underwear, joy. This wouldn't end out well. He attacked my lips with his own and with our luck we heard something behind us. "Damn it! Get in the tree ill phase." He jumped into the tree and I phased into my usual silver skinned wolf. The rustling turned out to be only Jacob Black. **

**My ex-boyfriend. This wont turn out well. Not at all. "_Its Jacob run. Ill distract him. You get to my place I have extra clothes there for you." _ I know he would listen so I didn't have to see him nod. Jacob phased and said, "_What are you doing out here?" _I looked at him and said,_ "None of your business mutt." _He gave a barkish laugh and said._ "well you surely liked this mutt in bed." _I rolled my big wolf eyes and thought back_, "That never happened Jake. You dreamed it. I have only slept with one guy that wasn't you." _He looked at me and thought,_ "Then who? Cullen?" _I gave a barkish laugh and said_, "There are three Cullen boys and im no lesbian." _He gave a puppyish smirk and said_, "Wanna bet that you are? And I smell leech on you so that couldn't be good. Whoa your fucking a leech? Even I thought you had better taste then that." _**

**I rolled my eyes and said_, "You are just jealous someone that isn't you got me in bed." _He turned as red as a wolf could and said_, " I am not jealous of a leech. You are jealous of Renesmee." _I laughed again and said,_ "If I as would I be fucking her uncle?" _He looked at me as if I just said I had committed murder of his and my families_ "Get going you little waste of space. I don't need you breathing my air_." I thought in a harsh tone. He actually looked hurt but he ran into the woods toward the Cullen house. I wonder what he has there to run to, oh wait that's right Renesmee. I ran back to my house with total excitement, Edward was waiting! **

**Whoa I sound like a five year old on Christmas morning. I loved him so much, I didn't want to stay away from him. I loved him too much. I juped into the house from my window and looked around the room for Edward. ****He was laying on my bed, compleatly naked. I was naked too so i didnt care. He got up and kissed me. I pulled away and pushed him onto the bed. I stradled his waist and kissed his perfect chest. This was going to be a good night!**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

**I woke up the next morning with a sick feeling. I pulled on my bathrobe and i ran into the bathroom. I threw up right when i got in the bathroom. I looked up from the toilet and saw Edward standing in the door way only in his boxers. "Edward we have a problem. Im late and i have morning sickness." Edward looked at me and we both said, "Pregnant." Joy im pregnant again. This will be a ride.**

THANKS FOR READING! I WILL DO A SEQUAL LATER ON! R&R PEOPLE! AGAIN THANKS FOR READING! ~ _Alyson =D_


	5. AN

I will write another part to this but I have to finish my other story first! My other story is called After Tempted go ahead and check it out but that will be finished before the squeal to this. Sorry! But werevamp was my idea no matter what Smm8132 says I came up with it!!! Sorry protective of my idea lol! – _Alyson =D_


End file.
